Fall in Hell
by Ewyn
Summary: Mais quelle tragédie pourrait bien pousser House à voir un psy?
1. Chapter 1

_" Fall in Hell "_

Une pièce sombre. Des stores entrouverts aux trois quarts. Un silence pesant. Au milieu de cette pièce, deux hommes assis, séparés par une table basse. Le premier regarde attentivement le sol en faisant machinalement papoter sa canne par terre à l'aide d'une main ; le second regarde le premier avec un air grave qu'il espère serein.

Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'espèrent toujours les psys ?

« Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène à venir me consulter ? » Le docteur David Dawkins se lança prudemment, s'attendant cependant à s'attirer les foudres de son 'patient' dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

« Cuddy ». L'achat-t-il simplement. « Mais cela vous le savait déjà, du moins si votre secrétaire est moins idiote qu'elle en a l'air et vous a transmis le message ». Continuait-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Le Dr Dawkins se contenta de hocher la tête sans relever l'insulte.

« Le docteur Cuddy ne m'a pas laissé de message, elle est venue me voir hier en personne pour m'entretenir à votre sujet et me demander de vous recevoir dans les plus brefs délais, en précisant bien que vous aviez déjà…'congédié'… le docteur Stone ainsi que la psychologue de l'hôpital. »

« Je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas pu avoir déjà oublié la femme avec les plus gros seins de tout Princeton, et je suppose également qu'elle a dû vous faire à mon sujet un spitch à la hauteur de son fessier ! »

Maintenant Grégory House devenait carrément exaspéré.

« Il est vrai que je connais effectivement la raison de votre présence, j'aimerais cependant l'entendre de votre bouche. Il est assez rare que la doyenne de médecine en personne exige une consultation pour l'un de ses médecins, et ce, contre son gré. »

House avait beau être ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas ce que Dawkins avait connu de pire. 22 ans de psychiatrie lui avaient fait connaître bon nombre de spécimens bien plus impressionnants.

« Si vous observez bien le docteur Cuddy, vous vous apercevrez très vite qu'elle a une sale tendance à chercher des problèmes là où n'y en a pas. »

« Elle m'a dit que vous aviez eu une sorte 'd'altercation' avec elle et le docteur Wilson, altercation au cours de laquelle certaines de vos paroles auraient interpellé le docteur Cuddy, orientant ainsi sa décision. »

« Foutaises ! » Lâcha House.

Flash-back

House se trouvait dans le bureau de Cuddy ; la conversation avait commencé de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit, Cuddy lui reprochant son laxisme face à ses heures de consultation à la clinique, et lui se défendant avec des arguments plus douteux les uns que les autres. Pourtant l'ambiance était différente de celle de d'habitude, bien plus lourde, plus menaçante.

« Cela ne m'amuse pas plus que vous mais on est littéralement débordé et vous devez mettre la main à la pâte ». Envoya Cuddy.

« Je vous laisse Chase ou Forman. Ecouter les grands-mères pleurer c'est plus leurs trucs, je crois que c'est dû à leurs côtés féminins, que voulez-vous... Aucune femme ne résiste... ».

« Ils ont fait bien plus que leurs part ses deux dernières semaines. »

« Je tout un tas de paperasses en retard, vous savez celle que vous chérissez tant... » Lui rappela-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Wilson entra à son tour dans le bureau. Voyant le visage déconfit de sa patronne et l'air énervé de son meilleur ami, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était sûrement pas tombé au bon moment. En temps normal, son premier réflexe aurait été de faire marche arrière, mais à l'heure actuelle, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et ce, pour la santé mentale de ses deux amis, qui semblait en ce moment approcher dangereusement d'une crise.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Wilson ? » Proposa House. « Aucun de ses patients n'est mourrant en ce moment ».

Lisa Cuddy se radouci et pris un visage plus empathique.

« House, vous n'êtes pas sorti de votre bureau depuis une semaine et demie, vous avez des cernes énormes et le regard vitreux... Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ou même simplement... »

« C'est donc cela ! » Coupa House voyant où elle voulait en venir. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez soi-disant débordée, ou encore que je n'ai pas abattu mon quota d'heures. Vous voulez juste que je prenne un peu l'air ! » House commençait à élever une voie sèche.

« Greg attend, je crois qu'elle a raison... » Intervint Wilson.

« Tu nous feras le coup du preux chevalier en armure blanche un peu plus tard, c'est à elle que je m'adresse ! » Il se retourna de nouveau vers Cuddy.

« Alors c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle doucement, l'air triste.

« Pourquoi ? » Explosa House

Lisa lança un regard d'appel à l'aide vers Wilson, sachant qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser un brasier ardent avec House. Wilson acquiesça en guise de soutien.

« House, on pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retrouver un rythme de vie plus normal. Et soyons réalistes, remplir vos dossiers en retard est loin d'être du ressort de votre normalité. » Elle s'efforçait toujours de parler avec douceur.

« Oui, et bien figurez-vous que je ne fais pas que remplir mes dossiers en retard, je réponds également à mes mails puisque personne ne le fait plus pour moi ! » House pris un ton qu'il voulait ironique mais qui était en réalité transperçant de désespoir. Voyant le visage livide de ses deux amis, House tenta de se rattraper.

« Et s'il n'y avait que les demandes de conférences ça irait, mais toutes les pubs pour les téléphones portables, les offres bidon de réduction pour du Viagra, les... ».

James Wilson se reprit en premier. « Est-ce que tu te punis ? »

House le regarda avant d'exploser d'un rire nerveux.

« Mais enfin de quoi crois-tu que je pourrais me punir Jimmy, hein sincèrement ? » House criait à présent.

« Greg arrête ça ! Tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau toute la journée, tu ne me voles plus mon déjeuner pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne te vois plus du tout... Et tu fuis forman et Chase comme la peste ! » Explosa à son tour son ami.

« Oh si c'est juste le fait que je te manque il fallait me le dire Jimmy ! »

« Stop ! ! ! House tu es en train de te couper de nous ! »

« Arrête Jimmy qui va me faire pleurer ! »

« Mais merde ! On est tout ce que tu as d'humain, alors dis-moi à quoi tu joues ! »

« Ne me cherche pas James, je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu ! »

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! Calmez-vous ! » Cuddy s'interposa entre les deux hommes, qui se rapprochait dangereusement, pour tenter d'apaiser la situation.

« Non je ne me calmerais pas, il est temps qu'il réagisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Personne ne t'as demandé de sauver mon âme ! »

« Il faut que tu te reprennes ! »

Soudain Wilson baissa d'un ton. « Ce n'était pas ta faute... »

La colère d' House, quant à elle, redoubla.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Tu n'étais pas là ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, ce n'est pas plus ta responsabilité que celle de... » Wilson n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« De qui ? ! ? ! De ses merdeux de dealers ? Les secouristes ? Les flics ? Celle de Cuddy ? Ou encore la tienne ? Mais à qui crois-tu faire avaler ça ? ! »

« Ce n'est la faut de personne. Ce qui est arrivé est horrible et tragique mais ce n'est la faute de personne ! »

House craqua littéralement et envoya la lampe du bureau de Cuddy valser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour venir s'écraser contre le mur sous le regard médusé de sa patronne et de son meilleur ami.

« Si justement c'est ma faute ! Tu veux que je cesse de culpabiliser ? De me croire responsable ? Mais vous savez tous les deux que je le suis ! Et oui, je mérite d'être puni pour avoir envoyé Cameron vers une mort atroce ! » Grégory House n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort

Il semblait à présent qu'il y avait eu un coup de feu dans le bureau. L'espace de quelques instants, personne ne parla. Puis House lança vers ses deux amis un regard glacial et dévoré de remords. Il pointa vers eux un doigt menaçant.

« Alors maintenant vous allez arrêter de me courir après pour me réconforter ? » Sa voix était plus calme, mais bien plus tranchante. Sur ce, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, laissant ses deux amis un peu plus perdus encore.

Fin du flash-back

House était toujours assit dans le fauteuil, le bras sur l'accoudoir, sa tête reposant sur sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Dawkins n'avait rien dit depuis de longues minutes. Il se contentait d'observer son patient, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

Il n'était pas le genre de psy à bombarder de questions ses patients, il croyait dur comme fer que la confiance pouvait se gagner dans le silence, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'ajoutrait rien jusqu'à ce que House ne reparle.

Encore plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Finalement House releva les yeux, semblant enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Dawkins jeta un regard sur sa montre. « 19 heures 45 » répondit-il d'un ton calme.

« On dirait bien que la fin de la séance approche docteur. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

« En effet. »

« Excellent ! Je suppose que vous allez dire à Cuddy que je suis un emmerdeur de première, non coopératif qui plus est, et que je dois retourner à la clinique ? » Présuma House en espérant se débarrasser vite fait de sa « pseudo-foutue-thérapie ».

« Non. » Répliqua Dawkins, comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit au monde. « Je vais dire docteur Cuddy d'oublier cette idée, de relâcher la pression, et de vous laisser un peu plus d'espace ».

House le regard est comme s'il venait de débarquer tout droit de la planète Zlurg.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pas du tout. Je vais aussi lui dire que je tiens à vous voir deux fois par semaine, les mardis et jeudis soirs. »

Sur ce, House eu pour son confrère un regard hostile.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous parler » répondit House en détachant soigneusement ses mots comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

« Je le sais » acquiesça sagement Dawkins. « Certaines choses prennent plus de temps que d'autres. Vous ne voulez pas parler maintenant, et je ne dis pas que vous en aurez plus envie dans une semaine, dans un mois, ou même l'an prochain, seulement, que vous vouliez ou non, le temps modifiera des choses en vous, il faudra à ce moment-là être capable de les exprimer sinon vous courez à votre perte. » Enonça Dawkins d'une voix calme et imperturbable.

« Je ne peux pas courir, quel dommage, cela risque de prendre BEAUCOUP de temps ! » Lâchât House avec sarcasme agitant sa canne sous le nez du psy pour appuyer ses dires.

« A chacun son rythme Dr House…Je vous renvoie jeudi soir » annonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde en se levant.

House l'imita. Dawkins lui tendit une main qu'il refusa et parti sans même un au revoir, digérant mal cette nouvelle intrusion dans sa vie privée, et traversa le couloir rageusement, pour s'arrêter quelques instants devant la grande baie vitrée.

Le département de psychiatrie se trouvait à l'avant-dernier étage, c'est-à-dire plus haut que celui de diagnostic. De cette hauteur, House avait une vue bien plus étendue de Princeton qu'il en avait de son bureau.

Le soir d'hiver était déjà tombé et le froid l'avait accompagné. Le paysage semblait à une immensité obscure parsemée de petits points lumineux.

House interrompit sa contemplation pour frotter sa jambe endolorie en serrant les dents. La douleur était diffuse et le lançait, malgré cela il ne prit pas de Vicodine. Il avait très largement réduit sa consommation ces derniers jours, ne s'accordant une de ces précieuses pilules que lorsque la douleur devenait insoutenable. Ce n'était pas du masochisme de sa part, seulement, le fait de ressentir sa jambe souffrir l'empêche de trop pensait à autre chose. Et quelle autre chose... Il préférait de loin avoir à gérer une douleur physique qu'une douleur morale. Personne ne savait qu'il ne prenait presque plus de Vicodine, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, personne ne devait être au courant, ni Cuddy, ni Wilson, ni même Dawkins...

Dawkins ! Il était surement au téléphone avec Cuddy en ce moment. Tous deux complotants sur la meilleure façon d'empoisonner sa vie ! Comme s'il avait besoin de cela ! Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était du temps... Et de l'alcool ! House regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et se surprit à se demander ce qu'il ferait en ce moment si Cameron était toujours en vie... S'il ne l'avait pas tué… il sentit un nouvel orage de douleur prêt à éclater dans sa tête. Il avait définitivement besoin d'un verre...

Il longea le couloir de s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Si seulement Grégory House n'était pas à mille lieux de se douter qu'a quelques kilomètres seulement de son hôpital, non loin de la vue qu'il contemplait quelques instants plus tôt, assise sur un vieux restant de canapé, dans le sous sol froid d'un entrepôt desaffecté, une jeune femme s'accrochait en ce moment à sa seule volonté de pouvoir revoir un jour ceux qui comptaient tant pour elle...


	2. Chapter 2

****

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier tous de vos adorables reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée, ça fait très plaisirs!!

Ensuite désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt mais je suis en période de révisions et d'exams alors j'ai pas trop de temps mais je vais faire de mon mieux promis…

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage du département de diagnostique et le docteur à House en jaillit d'un pas claudiquant pour traverser le couloir. Il pénétra dans son bureau comme tous les matins et après un bref au coup d'oeil à l'horloge il vit qu'il était en retard comme tous les matins, mais il s'en fichait comme... Et bien comme tous les matins.

Après avoir plus ou moins lancé sa veste sur son fauteuil et déposé son casque, il saisit une copie du dossier qui avait été soigneusement déposée sur son bureau et commença une lecture distraite.

Un cas compliqué... Quelle surprise !

Il passa dans la pièce adjacente ou ses trois subordonnés semblaient déjà plongé dans un différentiel houleux.

- Je penche pour une hypothyroïdie, cela pourrait tout expliquer. Commença Forman d'une voix frénétique. La prise de poids, la constipation, la baisse de la libido, le taux de cholestérol et l'anémie. C'est ce qui que colle le mieux conclut-t-il.

- Ça pourrait coller si le taux de thyréostimuline crevait le plafond le contredit Chase.

- Pas dans le cas d'une origine hypophysaire! Déclara Forman s'accrochant à son idée.

- Je pense que Forman à raison, est-ce que l'on a vérifié si il y a eu formation d'un gloître? Demanda Cameron.

- Il est y en a un minuscule. Abdiqua Chase. Mais il pourrait très bien être expliqué par tout autre chose...

Forman pouffa de rire devant la mauvaise fois de son collègue qui tentait d'étoffer sa théorie alors que Cameron se levait pour remplir une tasse de café après avoir finalement remarqué House qui se contentait d'observer le débat.

Alors que Chase et Forman se disputaient leur diagnostiques opposés, House saisit sa place fumante que Cameron lui tendait avec sourire.

House regarda la tasse puis reconcentra son attention sur Cameron. Elle n'avait apparemment rien de différent. Elle était coiffé et maquillé aussi joliment qu'il soit, le scrutant de ses grands yeux verts.

- House es-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna-t-elle intrigué par la façon dont son patron la regardait avec insistance. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent...

- Oui. Répondit House toujours perplexe. J'ai juste l'impression que vous... Vous ne vous êtes pas absentez récemment ? Demande a-t-il.

Cameron esquissa une petite moue d'incompréhension.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, je me demande juste...House tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques.

- Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. Murmura Cameron d'une voix douce et rassurante, le tout accentué par un léger sourire.

House acquiesça doucement, restant silencieux.

Tout à coup, le calme fut rompu par un bruit sourd, un bruit de déchirement accompagné d'une secousse.

House lachat sa tasse qui se brisa à ses pieds. En regardant le sol il vit une fissure s'ouvrir entre les pieds de Cameron. Il releva la tête vers elle, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Cameron baissa les yeux pour apercevoir à son tour la fissure et on releva vers House une silhouette horrifiée.

- Oh mon dieu non ! Supplia-t-elle comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

- House ! Sa voix était désespérée et une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il la retienne.

House tenta de toutes ses forces d'attraper Allison mais n'y parvient pas.

La fissure s'élargit et la jeune femme bascula dans le gouffre en hurlant de terreur, sous les yeux impuissants House qui était comme paralysé.

L'instant d'après, Grégory House se tenait exactement à la même place, une tasse de café à la main, intacte.

Pas de fissure, pas de cris, pas de bruit, excepté les voix agitées de Chase et Forman assis à la table.

- Je penche pour une hypothyroïdie, cela pourrait tout..

House regardait partout visiblement encore sous le choc.

- Qu'es-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demande a-t-il incrédule à l'égard de ses deux acolytes aux airs surpris.

-Et bien Forman penchait pour une hypothy... Commença Chase.

-Non ! Coupa House. Je veux dire où est Cameron?

Chase et Forman le regardaient maintenant d'un air blessé.

-Si c'est une blague elle est mauvaise. Lança Chase froidement.

House ne répondit rien et resta interloqué. Forman le regarda, inquiet à présent.

-Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ? Questionna-t-il. House secoua la tête pour confirmer que non.

-Vous l'avez assassiné. Expliqua-t-il comme pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

House ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et...

" Une nouvelle dépression arrivant de l'Ouest rencontrera l'anticyclone en fin de matinée, provoquant neige et froid..." le présentateur radio annonça les prévisions pour la journée d'une voix légèrement parasitée, ce qui, immanquablement, tira House de son sommeil.

Il tendit le bras pour éteindre le réveil puis se frotta le visage afin de retrouver ses esprits. Il était en sueur et son coeur battait vite.

Encore un cauchemar... Il se fit la remarquer a lui-même que ses cauchemars reflétaient tristement sa propre réalité. Effectivement, sa vie ressemblait à cela tous les jours.

Il s'assis sur le bord de son lit et goba l'unique Vicodine qu'il allait prendre de toute la matinée avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se doucher, en espérant vainement effacer son mal-être en même temps que le reste de sa nuit.

House pénétra dans son bureau (réveillé cette fois -ci) et ce cala dans sa chaise. Un regard rapide vers la pile de dossiers remplis et entassés sur son bureau et House se dit qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, il saisit sa très célèbre balle rouge et grise et commença à la jeter au dessus de sa tête d'un air ennuyé.

-Tu sais que si le remplissage de dossiers était une discipline olympique du serais médaillé de bronze... Voire même d'argent.

Wilson venait de pénétrer dans son bureau et espérait que sa petite blague ferait comprendre à House qu'il venait ''en ami''.

House arrêta ses lancés et se tourna vers Wilson.

-Et qui serait médaille d'or selon toi ? House avait saisi le message

- Cuddy. Lança Wilson les mains dans les poches, en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Ouch! Il va falloir une médaille énorme si l'on ne veut pas qu'elle se perde dans son décolleté !

- Tant pis, elle se contentera d'une coupe. Convint Wilson.

House eut un petit sourire. Wilson en fut content.

-Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? Tenta Wilson. House sembla hésiter.

Wilson s'attendait à une telle réaction et continuera l'air de rien. Il y a deux nouvelles employées à la cafétéria et une nouvelle infirmière de néphrologie qui attendent toujours leur note de " a-t-on avis c'est en bon coup?".

House et Wilson ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leur dernière confrontation dans le bureau de Cuddy, même si ce dernier avait bien entendu prit part aux décisions de sa patronne concernant son ami, ce dont House ne doutait par, tout comme une doutait pas, connaissant la nature loyale de Wilson, que celui-ci l'avait fait avec les intentions les plus nobles.

-Tu pais ? Profita House.

-je pensais que tu insisterais pour le faire mais bon...

-12h30 dans ce cas. Conclut House. Wilson acquiesça, satisfait et repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Comme House l'avait prévu, la journée fut plutôt calme. L'obligation de s'allonger sur le divan deux fois par semaine avait au moins eu le mérite de tenir Cuddy à distance. Depuis sa première visite chez Dawkins, le miracle de voir sa supérieure ne plus lui courir après c'était enfin accomplit.

Le déjeuner avec Wilson s'était déroulé dans une ambiance pseudo- habituelle où l'oncologue et avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter toutes les discussions sérieuses.

L'après-midi n'avait pas de était plus agitée, House l'avait une fois de plus passé dans son bureau. Il avait néanmoins croisé Forman et Chase au détour d'un couloir, tous les deux se dirigeant vers la salle de différentiel.

Forman l'avait salué de loin d'un hochement de tête, et l'espace d'un instant House avait eu l'impression que son employé le jaugeait pour évaluer à quel point son patron avait l'air misérable. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à envier l'un à l'autre, car si Forman n'était pas responsable de toute cette situation, il était clair qu'il en ressentait malgré tout que lui aussi, une certaine culpabilité.

Chase quant à lui ne s'embarrassait part de civilités. Il eut pour House à regard froid avant de s'engouffrer en vitesse dans la pièce. Même si le jeune docteur n'avait à aucun moment fait de reproches direct à son patron, il était clair qu'il lui en voulait à mort. De plus, ses yeux cernés et son visage déconfit ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'impact que la violente disparition de leur jeune immunologiste avait eu sur lui. Et peu importe ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux là, House savait que Chase été toujours amoureux de Cameron, et ce, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Le reste de l'après-midi, House l'avait passé et à ruminer tout cela. La perte d'Allison avait réellement laissé un vide pour eux tous. Tant de gâchis, pour tant de personnes... Et à cause de qui ?

House se rendait compte avec déconfiture, que malgré ses plus grands efforts, il avait plus de chances de gagner six fois de suite au loto que de ne pas ressasser sa propre misère.

Et en parlant de misère, il était temps pour lui de se rendre chez Dawkins afin d'épancher à nouveau son coeur blessé... Décidément les thérapies été vraiment de la foutaise.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Ouf, exams terminés avec succès, donc comme prévu la suite…

Une fois de plus merci pour vos gentils commentaires c'est très encourageant et ça motive, alors n'hésitez pas, que ce soit bon ou mauvais…

Très bonne lecture!

Dawkins vit entrer son patient avec un air consterné. Il se doutait bien que si Cuddy ne l'avait pas menacé de lui imposer un mois de congés forcés, celui-ci se trouverait n'importe où mais ailleurs.

-- Bonjour Docteur House. Commença-t-il poliment alors que tous deux prenaient place.

-- Bonjour Docteur Dawkins. Articula House avec un ennui non contenu.

Il y eut une minute de silence et House le remercia mentalement de ne pas lui demander comment il allait; question stupide à laquelle il avait préparé une éventuelle réponse tout aussi stupide.

-- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas eu de changement majeur ses deux derniers jours ? La question était prudente et paraît pour éviter le sarcasme.

-- Vous supposez bien.

-- Y a-t-il un sujet que vous aimeriez aborder aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas sûr que dans votre cas les séances silencieuses d'une heure ne soient très productives.

-- Justement, comme vous abordez le sujet, je dois vous avouer que j'hésitais fortement entre la période « pop » de mes 16 ans qui reste encore aujourd'hui un mystère pour moi et mon inclinaison pour les grosses cylindrées. À votre avis lequel a le plus d'intérêt ?

Dawkins ne se laissa pas perturbé par cette provocation, le refus du psy étant un phénomène plus que courant lors d'une thérapie

-- Je dirais incontestablement votre inclinaison pour les grosses cylindrées mais je pensais plutôt que l'on pourrait aborder un sujet plus récent. Continuait-il d'un ton neutre qui exaspérait House.

-- Vous avez l'air d'avoir déjà une idée, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous me demandez mon avis; alors sur quoi voulez-vous que je m'épanche aujourd'hui docteur... ?

-- Et bien pourquoi ne me parleriez-vous pas du Dr Cameron ?

House ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien sûr que Dawkins aurait déployé de nombreux stratagèmes avant qu'ils ne parviennent à ce sujet. Il n'avait déjà pas envie de penser à Cameron alors de là à en parler...

-- C'est plutôt direct comme méthode thérapeutique ! On ne vous a pas enseigné le tact à la faculté ? House tentait de détourner le sujet pour gagner un peu de temps sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

-- Je vous connais peu mais j'estime que vous êtes un homme intelligent Docteur House et que par conséquent rien ne sert de tourner autour du pot. Dawkins avait la fâcheuse tendance à se montrer désarmant d'honnêteté. Sauf bien sûr si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt à en parler.

-- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? House espérait en finir au plus vite avec le « sujet ».

-- Tout ce que vous pourrez m'en dire. Comment était-elle par exemple ?

-- Brune. Lâcha House. Avec un léger balayage, taille moyenne, plutôt mince...

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. House ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ; il se murait dans sa résignation et Dawkins pouvait entrapercevoir la détresse qu'il protégeait derrière ce masque de sarcasme, ainsi que la tâche immensément complexe qu'il allait devoir accomplir afin qu'il le laisse entrer.

-- Bien, et moralement ?

-- Un vrai boy-scout. Sans la tenue ridicule et les boîtes de cookies !

Dawkins releva le qualificatif cette fois-ci.

-- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-- Vous avez bien les scouts... Répéta House en imitant un petit salut de la main. Efficaces comme des abeilles, plus droits que la justice, bourrés de bonnes intentions et idéalistes à la façon des bisounours.

-- Je vois. Reprit Dawkins. Considériez-vous cela comme des qualités d'un bon médecin ? House ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-- Si vous aimez qu'un médecin vous tienne la main qu'on vous mourait je suppose que oui.

-- Et au quotidien ? Était-elle une personne attentionnée ?

House commençait à en avoir marre, autant des questions qu'il jugeait stupides que de la façon qu'avait Dawkins de parler de Cameron au passé.

-- C'est un euphémisme.

-- Occupé-t-elle une place importante au sein de votre équipe ?

-- Nous étions quatre, je dirais donc approximativement 25 ...

Le ton montait.

-- Et comment auriez-vous qualifié ces...

-- Mais enfin à quoi bon riment toutes ces questions ? ! Craqua House. On fait une évaluation post-mortem ? Qu'es-ce que cela peut vous faire de savoir qu'elle faisait le moins pire café d'entre nous, qu'elle pleurait quand les gens mouraient, qu'elle me contredisait lorsque je voulais tenter quelque chose d'un peu dingue pour soigner un patient, ou encore qu'elle aimait les bébés chiens ? ! Qu'est-ce que cela va changer à présent ? !

Dawkins laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que son patient se calme un peu.

-- Le deuil, Docteur House, est l'une des choses les plus terribles qu'un être humain puisse traverser dans sa vie. J'ai besoin d'évaluer ce que cette jeune femme représentait pour vous et pour les personnes qui vous entoure afin de...

House éclata d'un rire nerveux, comme si Dawkins lui apprenait quelque chose qu'il ignorait ! Il savait très bien ce que le deuil pouvait représenter ! Il n'était pas idiot, il l'avait compris au moment même où Cuddy avait passé les portes de la salle de différentiel les yeux rougis, pour leur apprendre que le bâtiment où la jeune immunologiste s'était rendue afin de trouver d'éventuelles traces de produits toxiques qui auraient pu empoisonner leur patient toxicomane s'était avéré être une fabrique de Meth qui avaient explosée laissant derrière elle trois cadavres dont celui de la jeune femme.

House se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Une explosion à la Meth... Pas de faux espoirs envisageables, pas de déni possible... C'était fini pour toujours.

Il se souvenait des réactions de ses collègues, il avait vu Forman vider le casier de Cameron en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses, Chase pleurait à chaudes larmes réconforté tant bien que mal par Wilson et Cuddy. Il était là lorsque l'on avait mis la jeune femme en terre, il avait vu le cercueil de bois s'enfonçait lentement dans le sol pendant qu'un prêtre expliquait à sa famille et ses amis combien cette perte était tragique... Il avait bien senti ses forces le quitter et son coeur se déchirer lorsque la mère d'Allison l'avait salué en expliquant que sa fille parlait souvent de lui au téléphone. Il avait vu les parents de Cameron et son frère s'engouffrait dans la voiture étouffés par le chagrin... Il avait vécu toutes ces choses alors que l'on ne vienne pas lui donner de leçons de morale sur ce qu'il devait ou non ressentir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne lui examiner le trou de balle avec une lampe de poche pour savoir qu'il avait mal et qu'il s'en voulait.

-- Je sais ce que le deuil est. Expliqua House comme si Dawkins l'avait pris de haut. Je suis médecin je vous rappelle ! Une personne que vous appréciez plus ou moins meurt, vous la pleurez, le temps passe, la douleur s'atténue et la vie reprend son cours normal. C'est un phénomène rarement ambigu. Il marqua une pause.

Maintenant expliquez-moi ce que l'on n'est censé ressentir lorsque l'on est responsable de la mort de la personne en question ! Est-ce que le temps et les pleurs atténuent la culpabilité aussi !?

House était sérieux et Dawkins le regardait à présent avec intérêt.

-- Etes vous responsable de la mort du Dr Cameron ! Questionna-t-il intriguer. House acquiesça lentement.

-- Comment est-ce possible ? D'après ce que le docteur Cuddy m'a dit, elle a péri lors de l'explosion d'un immeuble. Même si je n'ai pas eu énormément de détail je ne vois pas en quoi vous seriez impliqué, étant donné que vous étiez à l'hôpital à ce moment précis. Dawkins espérait qu'House accepterait de lui fournir une réponse.

-- C'est assez compliqué... House regarda dans le vide l'espace de quelques instants, même s'il ne pensait pas un instant qu'il se sentirait soulagé d'invoquer toute cette histoire, il se doutait aussi que Dawkins ne lâcherait pas... Il avait raison sur un point, cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

-- Nous avons reçu un patient un matin, il est arrivé aux urgences un peu plus tôt avec des symptômes variés mais qui ne correspondait pas à quelque chose de précis, il avait donc besoin d'un diagnostic. Cameron, Chase et Forman s'étaient occupé de prendre ses antécédents et de faire les examens de routine. Le gamin devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans pas plus, il était délirant et on a d'abord pensé à des épisodes schizoïdes et Forman a ajouté que pendant la prise de sang, il avait senti sur lui une odeur de méth.amphétamines bien que la toxicologie soit revenue négative. Et croyez-moi pour ce qui est de la drogue Forman doit savoir de quoi il parle !

Le gosse était agité, il était pressé de partir, on a refait un bilan il a juré de ne jamais avoir touché à la drogue je ne l'ai pas cru évidemment... Tout le monde ment... Ou presque !

Camera n'avait passé un moment avec lui qu'elle était convaincue de sa bonne foi, moi je ne savais pas comment il avait pu fausser les examens deux fois de suite; son état empirait et il prenait peu à peu tous les symptômes du sevrage. Je voulais le tester en injectant une dose d'amphétamines synthétisées qui auraient alors révélé son addiction en cas d'arrêt des symptômes ce qui nous aurait permis de commencer un traitement plus adéquate... Mais Cameron a refusé... Elle croyait le gosse et n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était clean et qu'une forte dose d'amphétamines provoquerait un arrêt cardiaque et tout un tas d'autres complications, et que ce n'était pas éthique, et que bla-bla-bla... Enfin vous connaissez les filles !

Quand Cameron avait une idée en tête elle pouvait devenir très pénible. C'est ce qui s'est produit. J'étais exaspéré, on avait passé presque une nuit sans sommeil, j'étais convaincu de ma théorie et malgré cela elle s'opposait toujours.

Vers 21 heures elle est entrée dans mon bureau pour parler du cas et on s'est disputé... Où plutôt je me suis mis en colère. Elle me rendait fou, je lui reprochai son trop grand sens du « toujours- vouloir-bien-faire-coûte-que-coûte-comme-une-gentille-petite-fille!», sans prendre de risque, sa naïveté... Je lui ai dit qu'elle manquait de discernement envers les hommes et surtout les drogués mais qu'après tout c'était peut-être cela qui l'attirait... Je savais que ça lui ferait mal... Je voulais lui faire mal, pour qu'elle comprenne... J'ai ajouté qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de prouver que son protégé n'était pas un junkie, qu'il allait y rester par sa faute, et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'elle a plus ou moins bien encaissé.

Elle n'a rien dit et a quitté le bureau des larmes de rage aux yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'engouffrait dans un ascenseur. Forman m'appris qu'elle voulait vérifier chez lui qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant et qu'elle lui avait demandé sa voiture. Il avait bien essayé de la convaincre que j'étais qu'un con et qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela, elle voulait vraiment me prouver que j'avais tort. Une heure plus tard Cuddy est entrée dans le bureau pour nous annoncer que l'appartement de notre petit patient était en fait un labo de Meth et qu'il y avait eu une explosion. Les pompiers après avoir éteint l'incendie ont retrouvés quelques affaires à Cameron, la voiture de Forman était toujours en bas de l'immeuble. Le lendemain trois cadavres ont été retrouvés calcinés. On n'a pas pu identifier les victimes, ont sait juste qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes et d'une femme, tous trois âgés d'une trentaine d'années... C'est tout ce que les légistes ont pu en tirer vu leur états.

Voila pour l'explication, vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire.

Dawkins laissa son patient achever son récit dans le silence respectueux que cette situation méritait.

Une fois terminé, House n'attendit pas de commentaire, sans doute avait-il eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée; il se leva et parti son plus un mot. Dawkins ne chercha pas à le retenir, maintenant que le plus gros de l'histoire était dit, il aurait tout le temps d'aller plus en profondeur…mais pour l'instant House avait besoin d'être seul et il le comprenait, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, 'chacun son rythme'.

Il ne reverrait le Docteur House qu'une dernière fois, mais à ce moment là il n'en savait rien, pas plus qu'House lui-même.

A vrai dire personne n'aurait pu prévoir, ni même imaginer ce qui allait suivre au cours de la semaine…

Et ce ne serait que le mardi suivant que Gregory House comprendrait que parfois si l'on regardait bien, mais vraiment bien, la vie ne craignait pas tant que cela…

Car le mardi suivant serait effectivement le jour ou le docteur Wilson enfoncerait la porte du bureau de son meilleur ami dans une transe quasi extatique afin de lui annoncer sans plus de cérémonie que sa jeune immunologiste était en vie.


End file.
